Is This It? (Dricki Fanfic)
by ibiebahminaj
Summary: A little Dricki Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

Is This It?

Chapter 1: The Call

It was a rainy day when Nicki was sitting at home resting watching Judge Judy and eating cranberries and almonds she was sighing to herself and thinking maybe i should call drake because Safaree isnt here, he's at his ,mothers and im boredddddd! Nicki got her pink blackberry and started texting drake...

Nicki-hey baby remember me your old friend Nicki? haha whats up?

Drake was at his house watching some basket ball when his blackberry had buzzed he looked and saw it was a text from

nicki he read the text and chuckled lightly and then wrote

Drake- Ayeee whats up babyyy? im good, doing great cant complain;)

he send the text and nicki heard her blackberry (im gonna use bb for blackberry from now on) she picked it up and started reading and immidiatly replied

nicki-glad ur doing amazing im also good, living life u know. what are you doing tonight wannna come over and chill like old times? ;)

Drake then recieved another text and sighed he remembered he got a text earlier from rihanna asking him to go out tonight to a movie or a dinner and he said yes but he didnt want to tell nicki that he knew it would hurt her. he hated lying to her but he had to do it so typed

drake- sorry babe cant i got rehersales for tour but maybe some other time? but i miss u shorty:)

Nicki read the text and frowned and wrote

nicki-its aightt, yea i guess some other time.

a tear slided down her eye and she immidiatly wiped it. Nicki had some feelings for drake but she didnt know if he did so se decided no to tell anyone or drake. she layed down on the couch drifting to sleep.

Drake got her text and as he read it he felt horrible he didnt want to lie to her but he didnt want to hurt her feelings. then he remembered that he had to go pick up rihanna in about an hour so he got up and went to shower when he got out he out some nice casual cloth on and turned up his fisker and drove to her house when rihanna came out Drake glanced at her and thought shes so cute but i wish it was-no drake dont think about her u have a really hot date tonight so dont fuck it up.

as rihanna got in the car he looked at her and said in his sexy voice

"hey beautiful"

"hey drake whats up baby?"

"im all good whats goin on with you?"

"im chilled where we goin?"

"movies lets watch the dark knight rises."

"aightt lets goo hehe"

as drake waited in line to buy tickets he saw papparazzi running towards him and rihanna he shoo his head and turned around. rihanna had her arm on drakes neck and the papparazzi and caught everything on camara.

It was 8 and nicki had woken up. she went to the bathroom to freshen up and when she got back she turned on the tv she stopped at the E! channel when she saw something that caught her eye -"Rihanna and Drake caught together going to the movies 2 minutes ago, is this the end of Dricki and the start of something new, we dont know u tell us!"

Nicki was so pissed she couldnt believe that he lied to her she took a pic of her tv with the pic of rihanna and drake and sent it to drake and wrote a messege along with it

nicki- Rehersal huh?! Fuck you Drake!

and she sent it with that she threw a cup on the tv and started crying.

First story Ever. Twitter ibiebahminaj


	2. Chapter 2

Is This It?

Chapter 2: Surprised Much Drake?

Drake felt something buzzing in his pants while watching the movie with Rihanna. He took out his phone and Rihanna said,

"Baby put the phone away, its distracting others. Thanks."

he hated when people talked in that kind of tone so he told her,

"Babe wait here im going outside the theater it might be a work call aightt.."

she side eyed him and he walked outside he saw a text from Nicki he opened it and saw it he jaw dropped to the floor he didnt know what to do then he yelled

"stupid assholes paparazzi ughhhhhhhhhh"

he called Nicki for some reason but she didnt answer he tried a couple more times but she didnt answer so he texted her

"Nic, im sorry babe i didnt want to hurt ur feelings."

she saw his messege and threw the phone on the ground and she kept crying until she fell asleep.

Drake went back into the theater and the movie ended 10 minutes later he and rihanna went from the back door to the car to avoid any paparazzi when he got to Rihanna house he parked in the driveway and Rihanna said,

"Thanks Drake for tonight it was cool...ummm u wanna come in?"

"No thanks ri i have to go sorry maybe someother time. Have a good night"

"mmm ok bye"

When Drake drove back he thought about going to Nicki's house but he knew she wouldnt open the door for him so he just went home.

When he got home he went straight to his bedroom and fell aleep with thoughts only about Nicki.

In the morning when Nicki woke up she went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. she was still really hurt from yesterday.

as she sat down to eat a toast and watch tv her phone rang with the ringtone of Roman Reloaded so she knew it was Wayne she picked her phone up and answered

"Heeeeyyy" Nicki Said.

"Hey Barbie wassup?"

"chillen you?"

"same but listen me and Birdman decided we want to make another ymcmb tour since we made a couple young money songs and we want to talk about whats gonna be in the tour so the whole YMCMB is meeting today at 2 at Birdmans office. aightt Barbie?"

Nicki really wanted to go but she knew she would see Drake and she just couldnt phase him, but she cant let him ruin her career so she said

"Um okieee, see you then bye handsome."

"bye" wayne replied.

It was 12 and Nicki knew it takes a long time to get ready so she ate her toast and watched tv for a while and after 40 min she got dressed.

she wore the blond straight wig, a pink leather jacket, white bra/shirt think (like she wore on ellen basically) and black tights, and also pink boots.

she got into her pink bently and drove to Birdmans office. Wayne, Birdman, Gudda, Twist, Mack Maine, T streetz, and DRAKE were all already there. When she got in the office everyones eyes were all on her and she said

"did i do something, why yall starin' at me?"

They all laughed and she hugged everyone except for Drake but no was saw she wasnt hugging him. The she asked...

"were u all waiting for me?"

then Gudda said

"nuhh barbie were waiting for Tyga and Chuckee they supposed to be here in a few" and she said

"oh ok"

she went next to the window on the opposite side of drake and leaned against the wall like everyone else and started checking twitter then she felt a touch on her shoulder and she tuened around just to be surprised with Drake so he spoke up

" hey listen im so sorry for yesterday she asked me and i couldnt say no and i still love and-

"Drake cut the crap your not sorry because if you were, you would have never done it you knew i was alone and i needed a friend to just chill with but rather instead u decided to go with her so at least dont say your sorry cuz ur not."

Just then Birdman said

"Ok everyone lets have a seat we got a lot to talk about"

before they could go to their seats Nicki told drake

"so much for i would die for young money huh?"

and she went to sit down every chair was black with their names on it in white except for Nicki's hers was Pink and her name was on it in the color of black. She went to sit and Drake sat right next to her because thats where his seat was.

She tried to show no signs of Angerness but that didnt go so well.

Twitter: ibiebahminaj


	3. Chapter 3

Is This It?

Chapter 3: Keep Talkin'

Previously-

" hey listen im so sorry for yesterday she asked me and i couldnt say no and i still love you and-

"Drake cut the crap your not sorry because if you were, you would have never done it you knew i was alone and i needed a friend to just chill with but rather instead u decided to go with her so at least dont say your sorry cuz ur not."

Just then Birdman said

"Ok everyone lets have a seat we got a lot to talk about"

before they could go to their seats Nicki told drake

"so much for i would die for young money huh?"

and she went to sit down every chair was black with their names on it in white except for Nicki's hers was Pink and her name was on it in the color of black. She went to sit and Drake sat right next to her because thats where his seat was.

She tried to show no signs of Angerness but that didnt go so well.

Now-

"Hey Nic you aight you look frustrated..?" , Tyga Called out and everybody were staring.

"Yea im fine ty" she answered.

the only ones who new whatsup were herself and Drake but he couldnt much about the situation because he screwed a good friendship with her.

"Ok guys i hope everyones alright.. so lets get this settled... wayne speak up" Baby just spoke up.

" Alright guys as u all know we just got our 2nd young money album out and poeple are looking forward for a tour and guess what we are going on one. and guys im sorry its on a short notice but we wanted to make it a surprise because we know how much you all love performing for your fans. So... the tour is starting tomorrow in Glendale, Arizona so yall get whatever u need and be tomorrow here at 8 PM for the tour bus."

Everyone were happy and were amazed by the incredible surprise.. but the girls like shannel and nicki had to go shopping today and buy everything they would need.

They all gathered their stuff and Nicki and Shannel agreed to take Nicki's car to the mall to hit up all stores for tomorrow.

Everyone left and Shannel told nicki she had to get something from her car so she left also... and there were only 2 people left in that room Nicki and Drake.

Nicki was heading out when she felt a warm arm grab her's she turned around and saw it was Drake.

" Nic, im really sorry for what i did yesterday i know i fucked up our friendship but do u think u could forgive me? Please?"

"Honestly Drake,... I dont know." and with that she left.

Drake was just feeling bad so he called up 40 and told him hes goin on tour and they agreed to go smoke a hookah at his house.

While Nicki was out with Shannel she had the time of her life, they laughed, talked and ate and she enjoyed every moment of it and even forgot about Drake.

as Nicki packed everything she had help from her best friend Safaree.

he drove her to the bus which was next to Birdman's house. She told Safaree goodbye and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

As she got on the bus she had 5 luggage's everyone greeted her and she walked to her bunk which was on top of Drake's. she hugged everyone except for Drake and everyone sensed somthing was up but they didnt bother to pen their mouths about it.

They all watched movies and talked and shared a great time untill they got off the buss for their hotel.

The hotel guys took their stuff to their rooms and each one of them had to share a room so like every room had 2 people. Birdman and Wayne already had were veryone would be sleeping so they read it.

"Shanell and I,

Birdman got his own room,

Chuckee and Twist,

Gudda and Mack Maine,

T streetz and Tyga"

and then Wayne said

"Nicki and Drake you guys are sharing a room."

Twitter ibiebahminaj


	4. Chapter 4

Is This It?

Chapter 4: If Only She Knew…

Twitter: ibiebahminaj

Previously...

The hotel guys took their stuff to their rooms and each one of them had to share a room so like every room had 2 people. Birdman and Wayne already had were everyone would be sleeping so they read it.

"Shanell and I,

Birdman got his own room,

Chuckee and Twist,

Gudda and Mack Maine,

T streetz and Tyga"

and then Wayne said

"Nicki and Drake you guys are sharing a room."

Now...

"Alright Cool" Drake said.

"No, Not cool! I don't share rooms with backstabbers." Nicki Retorted.

"Nic whatsup?! you and drake have been going at it the whole night i didn't want to push it but i have to now so you either share a room or take a cab back home. You guys don't have to talk, separate the beds if you want to but stop acting like a child." Wayne Yelled.

Everyone were in complete shock even baby. That he took so much control. Nicki just looked like something just dropped on her.

"Wayne I'm sorry. ill just go to the room" she said sighing.

"Thank you now everyone have a great night." and with that everyone left leaving Nicki and drake to go up a floor for their room.

As they entered the room they looked around and saw one bed only!

"well i guess we have to sleep together since you know there is only one bed" he said smirking but she couldn't see his smirk.

"well you guessed wrong I'm going to be sleeping on the couch"

"Nic-", he tried.

"I really don't want to hear it please just shutup and lets get this night over with being civil." she answered.

Drake's Pov-

How did everything go from an amazing friendship to her not talking to me? She's right though she needed me and i wasn't there for her. Shes Young Money. Fuck that shes the love of my life but she doesn't know that yet. I love her i really do. Why did i have to go with Rihanna?! Seeing her making the couch with blankets feels like someone just tore apart of my heart. when i hurt her its like hurting myself. I wish i could just grab her by her small waist and kiss her! but unfortunately i cant! because for her we will always be brother and sister and label more then that. If only she knew.

Nicki Pov-

I HATE DRAKE! I FUCKING HATE HIM! NO I DON'T HATE HIM I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! I WAS SO JEALOUS WHEN HE AND RIHANNA WENT OUT AND HE PREFERRED HER OVER ME! Its like anytime i get with a guy the relationship always seems to fail. is it me? is something wrong with me? when i fall in love i fall hard. i do have feelings for drake but i can't tell him. he probably has a crush on Rihanna.

No one's pov-

Nicki was done fixing her bed/couch and started watching judge Judy while tweeting.

NICKIMINAJ ughhh so bored barbz who wants to come cuddle?

Nicki got so much responses from her fans and some freaky ones too. She was scrolling by when some mention caught her eye that just got tweeted. It was Drake.

Drake *singing* I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm right hereee:)): NICKIMINAJ ughhh so bored barbz who wants to come cuddle?

She just let out a grunt that was loud enough for him to hear. and he just chuckled.

They both went to sleep and all night was thunder Nicki was not comfortable she kept twisting and turning. Drake got up to drink water and saw her asleep. He just stared at the beauty that was laying in front of his eyes. He saw and heard her twist and turn so gently he picked her up and laid her on the bed next to him in his arms and kissed her for head goodnight.

Nicki Pov-

I woke up looking around my surroundings i saw that i was on a bed, not the couch. I tried to move but the grip that was holding me was very hard i looked up and saw Drake. i saw that I'm wrapped in drakes warm and strong arms. I still was so mad at him but i couldn't help but realize that he was so sweet and calm sleeping. his light brown skin shining as the sun hit his skin perfectly. He woke up. Fuck! he caught me starring.

Drake's Pov-

i woke up to the most beautiful thing in my arms. Onika Tanya Maraj, She looked so beautiful that if i wasn't so sleepy i would kiss her all over. I bet she was thinking how she got in this bed. i mean not in a bad way you know. So as i woke up and i saw her starring i stared back still keeping my arms firmly around her. I was smirking

But as usual all good things have to come to an end.

there was a knock…


End file.
